


In Another Life

by hanshiz



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Ahgase - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boyfriends, Coffee, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Drama & Romance, EXO-L - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Food, Gen, Hanshiz, I Love GOT7, Imagine your OTP, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, Prompt Fic, Teenage Drama, ZhangIshing, aesthetic, i love exo, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshiz/pseuds/hanshiz
Summary: "Even in my next lifetime, I'd still choose you."Your bias in different scenarios; in different universes.[Collection | Request available]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble, EXO Ensemble/Original Character(s), EXO Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), EXO Ensemble/Reader, GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, GOT7 Ensemble/GOT7 Ensemble, GOT7 Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Original Character(s), Jackson Wang/Everyone, Jackson Wang/Original Female Character(s), Jackson Wang/You
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

_"Even in my next lifetime, I'd still choose you. Yes, all over again."_

  
In every imaginable life, I will still love you.

Various KPOP idols in different scenarios. 

Hence, the title: **_In Another Life_**

Mainly, GOT7 and EXO members. May still include other KPOP Idols.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Everything published here is a product of my imagination, and does not represent an individual or an event._

This is a collection of one shots, prompts, and drabbles that may or may not continue to be full-length fanfictions.

The stories published here are also posted as AUs (or Alternate Universes) on my Twitter account (ZhangIshing). It may mostly be SNS AUs.

Stories here are mostly in English. If you want to read the Tagalog and English (Taglish), you can look it up on my Wattpad Account (@Hanshiz).

* * *

_Help a struggling writer out!_

_Requests are available through commissions. Just DM me on Twitter (@ZhangIshing) or here on AO3 to know the rates. It is still on process that's why no public information has been released._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some prompts used are from these generators:
> 
> OTP Prompt Generator: https://prompts.neocities.org/  
> OTP Fluff Generator: https://kogami.tumblr.com/fluffgen


	2. Coffee Shop - Jaebeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lala remains captivated by the man who sat in front of her five years ago.
> 
> A love story which never even started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom x OC
> 
> This was written last 2018, I hope you enjoy it!

“Would that be all, ma’am?” the bartender asked for the umpteenth time that day. It was a script—a recorded question that would be repeated for each customer.

However, even if I grew accustomed to the _familiar_ face and that _familiar_ voice, I couldn’t help but feel _nervous._ I wipe my sweaty palms on my pants, to ease the tension that built from my core—spreading all over my body.

I took my change, before heading towards a _familiar_ spot. A small two-person table at the far end of the café. A secluded spot from the buzz of the whole place.

I can’t help but sigh, ‘ _Everything’s too familiar.’_

Looking at my phone, I realized, _I came at the same time._

 _3:42_ it read. The usual afternoon. The usual time I frequented this very café five years ago.

* * *

The door chimed, indicating another customer entering the café.

“Good afternoon! Welcome to Miracle Café!” The bartender called out, attending to another set of order.

Staring at window beside me, I watched as people from varying backgrounds pass by. All busy with a plan.

 _‘Too hot,’_ I complained, sipping from my mango smoothie absentmindedly.

It was such a hot afternoon that I couldn’t help but pat myself for making the right decision of entering this place. I wouldn’t want to be outside for the moment—it seemed as if I would burn the moment I step out.

I continued to watch the people on the other side of the wall, my earphones blasting my favourite song.

“Miss?”

_‘I wonder what that person thought of by going outside wearing that thick coat? It was nearing summer already.’_

“—se me? Miss?”

_‘Must be nice to swim on a beach right now.’_

“Miss!”

“—Huh?” confused, I looked at the person who suddenly interrupted my musings.

Looking up, I saw a tall guy with wavy, raven hair staring straight at me.

 _‘H-handsome!’_ I turned beet red, distracted by the anti-eyebrow piercing that _only_ seemed to make him more attractive.

“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry. What did you ask?”

 _‘Okay, not smooth, Lala. Not smooth.’_ I mentally slapped myself. It wasn’t even five minutes yet, and I already made a fool out of myself in front of _such_ a handsome man.

He smiled politely. No ounce of flirting in his smile—only the kind that tells you that it’s alright and he isn’t mad. “Can I share the table with you? I don’t really want to intrude, but…” he trailed, looking around. “As you can see, there aren’t really _any_ available seat.”

I followed his gaze. Scanning the whole place, I realized, it was the rush hour for the café. _There really isn’t any place to sit on._

I nodded. There isn’t any harm in sharing a table. It isn’t like he could take advantage of me in such a busy place. ‘ _Besides, I have my trusty pepper spray here.’_

The guy bowed slightly, “Thank you.”

I observed him for a moment, being as discreet as I can be—as a stranger sitting a less than a feet away from him.

He was pale—no; not the sickly pale… he looks just as if he hasn’t gone out in the sun for a while.

His anti-eyebrow piercing gave him a rough look—amidst all the gentleness and nonchalance that his face holds. It was as if it added to his personality.

 _‘He’s handsome,’_ I thought, taking another sip. I tore my gaze away from him—the man who was too engrossed on his book to even notice that I was staring at him. He has such a good-looking face but I dare not to admit that. Nope, it was something I’d probably take to my grave.

Nothing much has happened. We didn’t really talk. Aside from asking my permission, to politely excusing himself… we didn’t really talk.

But what did I expect? Of course, it would be like this.

_We were mere strangers._

“Can I sit here?” the man asked.

I nodded, as I take another sip on my smoothie.

We don’t talk aside from the usual pleasantries; however, it was as if we were under a trance, or we were like magnets—constantly pulled to meet here. On this _very_ café. On the _very_ same time. On the _very_ same table.

_It was funny._

Every time we meet, we were sharing the same table because for some _odd_ reason, we always come during the café rush hour. Coincidently, my classes would end earlier than him—then he would’ve _no other choice_ but to seat with me.

It was as if _that_ table was reserved for us. The only thing missing was a placard officially telling other customers that it was reserved for that me and that guy.

“Oh, you’re here again? Don’t you have a life outside of this café?” I joked.

He looked at me as if I said something crazy. His nostrils even increased in size—making a face to irk me. “How about you? You’re the first one to arrive here; _don’t you have a life outside this café?”_

 _Touché._

After months of sharing the same table, we grew accustomed to each other’s presence. It has become a habit of sort, almost an unspoken rule—that is to seat together in this quaint café.

Eventually, we became friends. Well… I wouldn’t call it a friend. We were just two strangers who happened to sit on the same table. Strangers who knew each other’s names.

 _Yes,_ we became close without having the intimacy needed to really be called a friend.

We became two café-goers merely talking with each other about the most trivial things. A pen pal—well, without the pen.

“Lala,” he called.

I merely looked at him, it wasn’t as if he would bother waiting for my reply.

“I’ll be going.”

I blinked. “Okay, take care.”

The man sighed, putting down his book completely.

“…No.” I gave him a questioning look, completely lost. “I mean to say that I will be going away.” He looked straight to my eyes, “For good.”

I blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

 _“Oh.”_ That was all I could I say. I don’t know anymore. I don’t even know if I should say something. ‘Yan lang nasabi ko.

“ _That’s_ your only reaction?” he looked perplexed.

I took a sip before answering. _I need to calm down. I need to look calm._

“What more should I say?” _I can’t do anything either way._

He looked blankly at me. No words were spoken—we were both waiting for the other to take the initiative.

_What should be done in this situation?_

“Take care, alright?” That’s all I managed to say amidst the storm of emotion I felt inside my chest.

He smiled at me _sweetly._

_Stop showing me that smile. It’s not good for my heart._

“Of course,” he said, smiling with his _pearly-white_ teeth as if he was in a toothpaste commercial. “I’ll miss you.”

_I do like you. Fuck._

* * *

My trip down to memory lane was cut short as the bell on the café door chimed once again.

I wouldn’t even look twice if the man who entered didn’t look familiar.

In fact, he looks _too familiar._

The guy went to walk directly towards my direction, holding the same book he used to bring with him five years ago.

“You’re back…” I whispered, not believing the figure in front of me, “Jaebeom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a Twitter AU in which Jaebeom is paired with Red Velvet's Seulgi (as the result of a poll).
> 
> This is dedicated to my good friend, Lala.


	3. Snowball | Chanyeol and Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chanyeol finally met the man he kept on noticing at the same place.

_Snow._

_It's snowing._

I grabbed my hoodie and put it on. I watched every person walked by as I waited.

_Odd._

_He's not here yet._

I looked up as I felt tiny snowflakes falling on my face. It's cold, but I like it.

A strong gust of wind blew, making me turn to my right.

* * *

There he was. Looking up to heaven as the wind gently swayed his hair. I admired his beauty as he look at me.

_Badump. Badump._

I had the urge to approach him; yet I have no courage to do so.

_I'm just a mere stranger._

He looked away and started to further from his previous spot. The next thing I knew is that I'm following him already.

I stopped behind a bush, watching him as he sat on a bench.

"Wha—?!"

I wiped off the snow on my face and looked around for the culprit who threw the snowball at me.

"...HAHAHA."

Two little boys were suppressing their laughs. I smirked before forming a snowball. Before I knew it, we were already having a snowball fight. 

We were so noisy but he didn't give a damn; instead he took out his bag and began reading.

I continuously threw snowballs to the boys, same as what they're continue to do. I formed a bigger snowball and targeted one of the boys, I put a lot of force in it before releasing it.

"AH!"

A high pitched scream echoed around the park. An expression of both shock and irritation was plastered all over his beautiful face. Swiftly, he turned around and shot deadly glares at me.

_Poof._

There goes first impression.

He picked up his book and slowly removed the snow that covered it and his hair—before she began to walk away. When I finally came back to my senses, I chased after him and reached over his right shoulder.

"H-Hey, sorry about tha—" I was cut short as I felt the familiar coldness on my face.

...He threw a snowball at my face and ran away; giggling. I smirked as I chased after him, but this time I'm determined to hit him again. Soon enough, the two boys began to join our little game.

* * *

"Bye!"

The boys waved goodbye as they enter their car. I watched the car drove away then I looked at him.

He was looking at the sky again _,_ letting the snowflakes fall gracefully on his face— unconsciously smiling. He noticed me staring at him so he raised an eyebrow at me before turning to look away.

"I finally saw you smile."

He looked at me, shocked. "What?"

"Nothing," I said as I smiled at him sweetly.

"My name's Chanyeol."

"...I'm Baekhyun."

_****END** ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written when I was in 6th grade. I just fixed grammatical errors, but didn't change anything, otherwise. 
> 
> Moreover, this is published on my FF and AO3 accounts as well.


	4. Still Waiting | Jaebeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rae remained waiting for Jaebeom—even after so many years of uncertainty.

"What did he want?" Wendy asked as I turned my phone off.

Mark texted me, asking to hang out with him for a while.

As much as I would like to accompany Mark and elevate his boredom, only now could I spend time with my best friend. I'm a graduating student, and currently being bombarded with requirements after requirements. 

"He said he's bored," I answered shortly.

She looked at me as if not believing my words. _She's teasing me again._

"Hmph. If I know, he's asking for a date."

I raised an eyebrow at her. _What the hell is she saying?_

"Date? Why would he ask me for a date? Am I a calendar— _ouch_! Damn you, Wendy. You're so violent," I cried, massaging the spot on my head. My answer was true, why would she smack me on the head out of the blue?

"Don't start with me. You're being sarcastic again," she said, rolling her eyes at me.

Is she having the _time of the month?_ She's so crabby. I mean, she's naturally a crabby person, but hello? Not this much!

"Why would you even say so? There's nothing going on between us. We're just friends." I looked at her before continuing, "I'm still waiting."

I heard her sigh. I know where this is going. She's been telling me to let go for so many years because I won't get anywhere. Hell, I don't even know how to contact Jaebeom, nor do I know if he wants to be contacted in the first place. 

"Rae—"

Before Mrs. Dj, could even lecture me, I cut her off. "I'm alright. I know I probably look stupid for waiting for someone who isn't guaranteed to come back. It's just that... I know I'll be unfair to anyone I entertain. It wouldn't be fair if I give them a chance, but my heart and mind remains preoccupied by someone else."

Wendy's eyes softened. Taking a deep breath, she agreed, _"I know."_

**_END_ **   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a part of the Twitter AU version of Coffee Shop. However, I saw that this can stand alone as a scenario/drabble by itself. 
> 
> Dedicated to my friend, Rae.


	5. Towel | Mark Tuan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injuries and Baths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Belle (theweepywelkin)

"Hng..." I groaned, slowly moving my braced arm to properly dry my hair.

I recently suffered from an elbow injury after a round of volleyball.

"Let me..." a soft whisper suddenly called out—sending shivers down my spine.

Cold hands touched my hand as he grabbed my towel, carefully toweling my dripping hair.

"Thank you, Mark," I whispered as well as I was too embarrassed to even look at him.

"It's nothing," he said. "I'm glad to help you."

My face was turning _really_ red by the minute, as he also massaged my scalp. It was so relaxing that I couldn't help but moan in relief. It was _too_ soothing.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me now," he chuckled.

"Mm... I won't" I managed to say though I was already drowsing off.

 _"I love you,"_ was the last thing I heard before I completely fell asleep.


	6. Baby Shark | Mark Tuan and Kim Yugyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Shark at 3AM. Who won't get annoyed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ela (halleluyien)

_"Baby shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Baby shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo!"_ Yugyeom and I both laughed as we sang together a famous nursery rhyme. He was even swaying playfully to the beat.

Laughing harder, Yugyeom increased the volume of his voice as we sing the next lines. _As if it wasn't loud enough in the first place._

"Hey."

_"Mommy shark, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Mommy shark!"_

"Hey."

"One more time!" Gyeom hollered, as I gasp for air because _everything_ was too funny. _He's so childish!_

" _Daddy shark, doo, doo, doo—"_

_"HEY!"_

We were cut off as Mark angrily threw a pillow at Yugyeom's direction.

"What?!" Gyeom irritatingly asked him, throwing the pillow back at the man.

"If you guys don't like to sleep, then let people sleep!"

I scoffed at him, "If you don't like to sing, then let people sing!"

He glared at me, "It's 3 effin' A.M. for you to be _screeching_ Baby Shark!"

At his retort, Gyeom and I suddenly fell into laughter. Gasping for air, he attempted to explain. "Sorry, we thought you might get bored hahaha!"

"I'm _not_ bored. I'm sleepy," he gritted his teeth.

I smiled at him innocently, "That's okay, Mark. Just join us."

_"Ela!!"_


End file.
